Numerous diapers with leak guard are well known to provide additional leak protection for the wearer. The leak guards are generally provided further away from the leak source, therefore, they are less effective during in case of a heavy leak. Hence, to alleviate these shortcomings, the present invention discloses a third or triple leak guard which is disposed closest to the leak source, to mitigate or to reduce the diaper core leak.